


The Forest Elves

by NivosusWhitefox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NivosusWhitefox/pseuds/NivosusWhitefox
Summary: Let's just say the Potter family isn't purely human, and Harry's about to find out he's part of a much larger world.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Forest Elves

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I did around Halloween years ago, hope you all enjoy and there may be a chapter two coming.

Erkling

M.O.M. Classification: XXXX

The Erkling is an elfish creature which originated in the Black Forest in Germany. It is larger than a gnome (three feet high on average), with a pointed face and a high-pitched cackle that is particularly entrancing to children, whom it will attempt to lure away from their guardians and eat.

-excerpt from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

Harry sighed as he walked along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He was in a sour mood as it was the last day of his third year at Hogwarts before summer break. He had all his stuff packed away in his trunk which thanks to getting a new one over the last summer had shrinking and expansion charms built in and now rested in his pocket. He was dreading the train ride back to the Dursley’s after breakfast and was trying not to think about it. He was almost to Hagrid’s hut when he heard a sound from the forest. He listened harder and realized it was laughter it was high-pitched and called out to him like a siren’s song.

Without thought he trekked into the forest following the tantalizing sound. He went deeper and deeper as he nearly glided through the forest towards the laughter. Even though it was the middle of the day the forest was pitch black, which is why he easily saw the light ahead. He blinked as he entered a clearing that was before an underground cave. In the clearing were 3 short elf like creatures that were playing and laughing as they frolicked. On second glance Harry saw that the creatures were completely naked giving him a good view of their tan skin and rather large endowments all of them looking like they were a good 10 inches.

Harry walked towards them with a dopey smile on his face as they turned to face him as they continued laughing. One of them stopped laughing as they surrounded him, as they did so he noticed that they were about a foot shorter than himself but were a lot more fit with clearly defined muscles. “Strip child” the none laughing one spoke drawing his attention, the laughter acting much like hypnotism he started to strip revealing his scrawny form. As he stripped he noticed that the one giving orders had red markings on his forehead in the shape of an eye.

The one in front of him smiled and revealed teeth with a slight sharpness to them that clearly placed these creatures as carnivores. “very nice” Red Eye said as he looked over Harry’s very skinny body which only didn’t look malnourished thanks to the actual meals he got at Hogwarts. His cock while smaller than theirs was a nice 5 inches and rested on his decently sized balls. It circled him and gave his ass a light swat “very nice indeed” it said gazing at his bubble butt. Harry let out a small yelp as it did so the smile never leaving his face as the other two kept laughing.

The longer they laughed the more Harry fell under their spell as Red Eye came back around. He reached up and ran a hand along the boy’s stomach and down to the faint dusting of pubes that crowned his groin. “This will never do” he said as he felt the hair on the boy’s body. One of the others stopped singing no longer needing more than one to hold Harry under the spell, this one had green markings in the shape of a leaf on it’s forehead. Green Leaf snapped his fingers and Harry shivered as he felt the magic brush along his form removing all body hair that might be there. “Much better” he said and Red Eye nodded his agreement as he looked into the boy’s eyes to see he was firmly under the spell.

Red Eye nodded to the third one and it stopped laughing and came around to stand with them. The last one had blue markings in the shape of a crescent moon on his forehead. “Now let’s show him his new home” Blue Crescent said as he snapped his fingers making a leather cock ring appear round Harry’s cock and balls. Attached to it was a leash that he handed to Red Eye who gave it a yank as he led the way into the cave which had glowing worms in jars to light the way. Harry followed along sedately very much under their spell as they trudged along before entering a circular chamber. The area was large with a domed ceiling and a couple of tunnels other than the one they entered through leading away from it. The walls were now lit by glowing crystals the worms not daring to come this deep as there were more of the elfin creatures scurrying about each with a different mark on their heads in a plethora of colors. He also some dragging humans of varying ages, although they all looked 13 or under, around much like he was.

He was lead down the left tunnel which had doors every 10 feet on opposite sides leaving 20 feet between each door on any one side. They passed by many of these doors before they entered one revealing a house like room that was a total of 40 feet wide by 40 long and about 6 feet tall. The leash was unclasped and hung on a hook by the door “this is our home and now yours” Red Eye spoke. Harry looked around taking in his new home as Green leaf placed his things in a corner next to a decent sized cage with a dog bed in it. “That is where you’ll sleep when you are being punished” Red Eye saw as he saw it had caught the boy’s eye. “Kneel child” Blue Crescent said and Harry did so “for now we’ll make exceptions for rule breaking as you acclimate to your new position” he said as Green Leaf came over. “However any rule breaking will see you in that cage” Green Leaf said before starting to stroke his cock to hardness.

Once he was fully erect Green Leaf placed his cock at Harry’s mouth “suck” he ordered as he prodded the boy’s lips. Harry opened his mouth and slowly took the cock into his mouth managing to get half of it into his mouth before he gagged and pulled back. He bobbed on what he could as he stroked the other half as the other two ran their hands along his smooth pale skin. The boy’s cock hardened as his body was rubbed as he worked Green Leafs cock to the best of his ability. Blue Crescent placed a finger at his hole and pushed it in as magic swirled around it pulsing in waves that slowly grew larger loosening the tight passage. Harry moaned around the cock as his hole was prepped, he’d managed to work another couple of inches into his mouth now entering his throat a bit.

Green Leaf’s cock started releasing pre that helped loosen the boy’s throat his cock starting to slide deeper as it lined Harry’s esophagus and soaked into the lining of it. Red Eye had started stroking the boy’s cock as Blue Crescent thrust his finger in and out of the boy’s hole the magic now making it as wide as one of their cocks. Harry was moaning in pleasure around Green Leaf’s cock his hands now planted on the floor as he was now able to suck all of the 10 inch cock. Blue Crescent pulled his finger out and placed his cock at the hole before slowly pushing in causing Harry to groan out as it pushed deeper than his finger had.

Red Eye kept stroking the boy as pre started gathering at the tip of Harry’s cock as the cock ring wasn’t tight enough to stop him from cuming. Green Leaf had taken control and held the boy by his hair as he thrust in and out of his mouth and throat. Blue Crescent bottomed out and slowly pulled back setting a slow gentle pace as he started to piston in and out of the boy. Harry was letting out light moans as he was spit roasted and stroked by the three creatures. Green Leaf didn’t last much longer as he pulled back so his cock head was in Harry’s mouth and came “drink it all down” he ordered and the boy did so gulping it down as quickly as he could as the seed kept coming.

As it traveled along his throat it made the changes permanent completely removing Harry’s gag reflex. When the creature was done cuming it forced it’s cock back down the boy’s throat and left it there as it softened. Red Eye looked up to him and nodded “mark him Green Leaf” he said confirming that the markings worked as names. Green Leaf pulled his soft cock out coated in Harry’s saliva and went to mark him when he saw the lightning bolt scar “shall I trace this?” he asked as he showed Red Eye the scar. Red Eye looked it over and nodded “yes that should do nicely” he said and Green Leaf nodded before tracing the scar with the head of his cock. The saliva glowed as Harry felt a slight pinch in his scar before the glow subsided leaving a white outline on his scar.

“I dub thee White Lightning” he said eyes wide in awe. Red Eye looked up “did you just say white?” he asked and looked at the mark. Blue Crescent stopped thrusting and pulled out his cock as the three knelt before Harry. The boy blinked as a sound like shattering glass rang out and he took a step back “w-where am I?” he asked before his memory came back to him. “W-why are you kneeling?” he asked wide eyed as he looked at the 3. “Your marking is white” Red Eye started “that is the mark of a royal” Green Leaf continued “in a wizard it also marks you as a descendent” Blue Crescent finished. “You mean...I’m one of you?” he asked really confused “exactly, or at least partially” Red Eye said now speaking for the 3 “we have awakened it in you” he stated.

“So would it be white if I wasn’t of the royal line?” Harry asked wondering what being a royal meant. “No, it would have been black if you were just a wizard or gray if you were a descendant” Red Eye informed as the 3 stayed kneeling. Harry shifted nervously “you may rise” he said and they did so Blue Crescent seeing the cock ring yelped “let me remove that he says. Harry looks down and sees it “I actually like it, feels nice.” he says as he reaches down and feels how loose it is and nods. Blue Crescent’s eyes widen at the boy’s words “well then let me make it more fitting of your station” he says and snaps his fingers. The ring glow and starts changing as the glow fades it reveals it to be a gold band with fur lining it so it would be softer. Inlaid on it were 3 gems a ruby, emerald, and sapphire.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the gems “what are they for?” he asked of them. “As the ones who brought you into it we are yours” Red Eye said “each gem signifies us” he said and pointed out their marks engraved on them. The boy nodded and noticed that his cock had gained an inch now 6 inches long “will it get as big as yours?” he asked them pointing at his cock. Red Eye nodded and explained that now that he was awakened his body would stop growing in height, but the rest would still develop. Green Leaf snapped his fingers and the Cage with bed disappeared drawing Harry’s attention to his things.

Getting an idea he snapped his fingers and his things floated over shakily to him. “Very well done White Lightning, that was a good first use of your new magic” Green Leaf said making Harry blush at the praise. He pulled his trunk from the pocket and tapped it on the nameplate causing it to grow to it’s normal size. “So what all does being a royal mean for me?” Harry asked as he went through his trunk to ensure he didn’t leave anything behind. “Well first you should know there are only 6 other royals” Red Eye said as he watched the boy dig through his things “in fact there are only ever 6 royals their marks turn gold when there successor is marked” he finished. Harry’s head whipped over to look at him “are you saying I just took the role of someone else?” he asked and the creature nodded “great and I don’t even know what we are” he grumbled.

“Well that’s easy to answer we are erklings” said Green Leaf causing Harry’s eyes to go wide “class 4 x creatures said to eat children, but you don’t do you?” he asked finally understanding. Blue Crescent smirked “no we merely lure them in and use them to relieve tension” he said with a telling gleam “and the ministry assumes you eat them cause they’re never seen again” Harry finished. Red Eye gave a nod “exactly and who are we to correct them” he said as he came to stand next to Harry “now as a white you will be granted reign over whatever house your brought into, so ours” he said. “Does that mean I get to tell you guys what to do?” Harry asked and they all nodded “one more quick question, why aren’t there any women?” he asked and the three looked at each other trying to figure out how to answer.

“We posses both reproductive organs” Blue crescent said “or rather the whites do” he finished making Harry’s eyes go wide “and when they go gold they retain them” Green Leaf jumped in. “So you let them be in charge as the bearers of the next generation” Harry said finally getting why they were so in awe of him. “Exactly right, the golds stay the head of their family and are often known to allow others to sire children with them to bring more prestige” Red Eye informed “whites also make the laws and judge crimes committed by our people” he finished. “Does that mean I’ll bear your children?” Harry asked finding the thought to be oddly appealing Blue Crescent smiled and approached him his cock hardening again “indeed we however have a cycle, you’ll only be fertile the month before of and after your birthday” Blue Crescent said as he circled behind him.

“Until then we can practice” he said and lined up his cock to Harry’s still loose hole and waited for an okay from the boy. Harry got on all fours “go for it” he said remembering the pleasure he received earlier. Blue Crescent pushed in and Harry moaned out as the erkling began fucking him as it had before slow and gently it’s cock prodding and rubbing along his prostate. Red Eye approached and placed his cock in front of Harry’s mouth “may I White Lightning?” he asked and getting a nod started fucking his mouth and throat. Green Leaf crawled under Harry and sucked his cock into his mouth and let Blue Crescent’s thrusts move it in and out of his mouth.

This lasted 30 minutes before Harry came moaning loudly around Red Eye’s cock as his hole clenched on Blue Crescent’s as Green Leaf drank down his load. Both Red Eye and Blue Crescent bottomed out groaning out their own releases Harry swallowed as fast as possible some trickling from the corner of his mouth. Red Eye pulled out and licked up his cum before kissing Harry passionately as Blue Crescent pulled out and began sucking his seed from his hole. After they were all done the erklings lead him to the bathroom where they cleaned him and themselves before taking him to the bedroom for a nap.

-end chapter 1-


End file.
